<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Óculos inteligentes by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556738">Óculos inteligentes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Bickering, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Glasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“E então chamam-se 'óculos para ler, não 'óculos para crianças inteligentes'. Assim vês que tenho razão? Não vês, e por isso usas óculos!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Óculos inteligentes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Óculos inteligentes </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Naquela manhã, quando Chinen chegou ao jardim de infância, foi depressa à procura dos seus amigos.</p><p>Yamada ainda não tinha chegado, percebeu a olhar em volta, mas encontrou Yuto sentado no balancé do pátio.</p><p>Aproximou-se dele em passo firme, com um sorriso na cara.</p><p>“Olá, Yuto!” disse-lhe, a fazer sobressaltar a criança, que não tinha-o visto chegar.</p><p>“Olá, Yu...” estava prestes a responder, mas parou-se assim que viu bem a sua cara. “Ei, o que aconteceu?” perguntou, preocupado. “Doem-te os olhos?” perguntou depois, a olhar para ele com ar curioso.</p><p>O menor revirou os olhos, e após deu-se um punhado teatral na frente.</p><p>“Mas será possível que sempre tenha de explicar-te tudo?” disse-lhe, com ar exasperado. “Estes são óculos para ler. A minha mamã disse-me que só usam-os as crianças mais inteligentes.” explicou, a tentar disfarçar.</p><p>Nakajima olhou-o por uns segundos, a inclinar a cabeça dum lado.</p><p>“Mas... o meu papá também usa óculos. E sempre disse-me que precisa-os porque não vê muito bem. E então não é muito inteligente, no outro dia por engano deixou as chaves do carro no frigorífico.”</p><p>Chinen olhou-o com ar selvagem e deu-lhe um golpe no ombro.</p><p>“Não digas parvoíces, Yuto. Se a minha mamã disse que são pelas crianças inteligente, então é verdade. Talvez só os adultos usam-os quando os olhos envelhecem e não veem mais.” tentou dizer-lhe, mas o maior não parecia para nada convencido.</p><p>“O meu papá não é velho!” queixou-se, a cruzar os braços e a olhar furiosamente para ele. “E então chamam-se 'óculos para ler, não 'óculos para crianças inteligentes'. Assim vês que tenho razão? Não vês, e por isso usas óculos!” exclamou, a arrepender-se imediatamente do que tinha dito.</p><p>Viu o lábio inferior de Chinen tremer ligeiramente, só por uns segundos antes que a criança começara a chorar.</p><p>“Odeio-te!” gritou, a correr por outro lado do pátio.</p><p>Yuto suspirou, a olha-lo enquanto ficava num canto e começava a soluçar fortemente, de maneira bastante evidente para que ele notasse-o.</p><p>Lentamente e sem vontade, alcançou-o.</p><p>Pôs-lhe uma mão no ombro, a força-lo a virar-se.</p><p>“Lamento, Yuri. Não queria dizer-te aquelas coisas, só estava chateado.” disse-lhe, como se repetisse um guião.</p><p>Estava habituado, aliás, a deixar vencer Chinen.</p><p>O menor olhou para ele com ar de dúvida.</p><p>“Sério?” perguntou, a morder-se um lábio e a deixar instantaneamente de chorar.</p><p>“Claro. Se a tua mamã disse que esses óculos só podem usa-los as crianças inteligentes, estou certo que seja verdade.” confirmou, a tentar ser tão convincente como possível.</p><p>Passaram uns momentos, antes que Chinen sorrisse em ar vitorioso.</p><p>“Vês? Eu disse que tinha razão.” disse, e depois pôs a mão no ombro do maior, com ar conspirador. “Estou certo que se esforças-te, vão deixar-te usa-los, um dia.” concedeu, a acentuar o sorriso. “Agora vamos jogar, vá lá!” agarrou-lhe um pulso e voltou perto dos baloiços.</p><p>Yuto deixou-se arrastar, sem hesitar.</p><p>Chinen podia acreditar o que queria.</p><p>Ele sabia-o que precisava os óculos porque não veia bem.</p><p>Mas afinal, se podia sempre vencer as discussões, provavelmente queria dizer que era realmente ele o mais inteligente.</p><p>O talvez, simplesmente o mais irritante.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>